


Teenaged Drama

by Zeepacna



Series: Family Life [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeepacna/pseuds/Zeepacna
Summary: As Stiles was about to ask the pair of morose teenagers what had happened, his brain connected the dots of what he was seeing and Stiles found himself blurting out a question.“Oh for the love of all that is holy please don’t tell me you’re pregnant! I’m too young to be a grandparent.” He directed at them.





	Teenaged Drama

At the age of thirty-five, being married to a werewolf and with three of his four children being accidents, Stiles didn’t think much could take him by surprise these days. So coming home to find Alexi sitting at their breakfast bar with his girlfriend looking like the world had ended honestly threw him.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing the bump that was Alexi’s third sibling, Stiles walked into the kitchen and calmly pored himself a glass of water before sitting down. As he did he looked over the defeated form of his eldest child, who looked so much like Derek and Hanna, who was curled in on herself looking scared.

As Stiles was about to ask the pair what had happened, his brain connected the dots of what he was seeing and Stiles found himself blurting out a question.

“Oh for the love of all that is holy please don’t tell me you’re pregnant! I’m too young to be a grandparent.” He directed at Hanna

The girls scared demeanour disappeared and Hanna looked honestly perplexed at the statement.

“What?!” Alexi squeaked “How…? How could you even ask that?” His son said sounding honestly confused.

“Because the look on your face is the exact same one your father had when _I_ was seventeen and we had to tell Gramps about _you.”_ Stiles told him as Alexi blushed and Hanna hid a laugh behind a cough.

“Nobody is pregnant!” Alexi stated before looking at Stiles and adding “Except you, because even after seventeen years you and dad still can’t operate a single condom between the two of you.”

Hanna blushed again, but the comment didn’t faze Stiles. After almost two decades, Stiles knew exactly how much werewolf senses could pick up.

“Well, if I’m avoiding the fate of having a child and grandchild who are the same age, what is going on?” Stiles asked.

“Well, we were… um you see…. Its…” Alexi stammered, waving his hands around, obviously trying to work out how to confess whatever the hell it was that was going on.

“Alexi, darling…” Stiles started “Please just spit it out already.”

“We were kissing” Alexi started again as Hanna blushed.

Stiles was willing to bet there was a whole lot more then kissing going on, but if he teased his son at this juncture, Stiles doubted they would get to the root of the problem until next week.

“And I um… you know… shifted…” Alexi said sheepishly while miming claws at the end while Hanna suddenly went back to looking scared.

Stiles could relate. He remembered the early days with Scott, when the two of them had no idea what was going on and his best friend was still out of control.

Stiles just sighed for a moment.

“Gramps gutters need cleaning out Alexi.” Stiles told his son. “So why don’t you go make an early start on that.”

“What? That’s not fair.” Alexi complained.

“I don’t care. We’ll talk later kiddo, but right now, I need you to be elsewhere.” Stiles told him gently.

Alexi stared for a moment before pouting and leaving the house. However, Hanna looked even more tense now that he was gone.

Stiles got up and put the kettle on.

“So,” Stiles started leaning against the kitchen bench, putting plenty of space between himself and the poor girl “How much did Alexi tell you?” he asked gently.

“Just that he was a… a…” She stammered, not seeming to be able to say the word.

“A werewolf?” Stiles supplied and Hanna nodded nervously as she eyed Stiles.

“You can relax, unlike my son, I’m human and nobody is going to hurt you.” Stiles reassured.

“Then… how?” She asked.

“Derek.” Stiles said with a shrug “Most of Derek’s family were werewolves, and like him, Alexi was born one.”

Hanna looked horrified at that.

“But… but… he has claws! Wouldn’t he have torn you apart!?” Hanna screeched as she eyeballed Stiles obviously pregnant bump, as if a raging monster was going to claw its way out of Stiles at any moment.

Stiles laughed.

Werewolves, hunters, that incident with the incubus that none of the pack will speak of, Allison’s mild mannered secretary husband and this girl think’s a tiny possibly not-werewolf baby will do him in.

“The claws don’t turn up until they are at least six months old, and even then, they can’t do much damage till they hit puberty.” Stiles explained.

He wasn’t going to talk about after puberty though, but it was defiantly an adventure.

But he was getting off track, right now he had a frightened teenager who had just been thrown in the deep end to deal with.

As the kettle finished boiling Stiles made them both a cup of calming camomile tea and gave one to Hanna, the girl clutching hers like a life line.

With a deep sigh, Stiles got himself comfortable on the stool before he settled in to give the sanitised version of werewolf 101.

God, his life.

Well at least there would be no grandkids for a while…..

Hopefully……


End file.
